Naien
. Naien (口炎, lit.Inner Fire) is a shinobi from an unknown origin. He has gained the title of the Fire Dragon (火竜,Ka Ryu) due to his use of Fire techniques which greatly resemble the power of a dragon. He is only of the few shinobi's who dream for peace. By some of the inhabitants of Konoha, Naien is often referred to as attributed to his speed. Background Naien was orphaned during the Fourth Shinobi World War, forced to steal food in order to survive he somehow managed to sneak into the hidden leaf village where he was gladly accepted and warmly welcomed by others As a child, Naien and his former team-mates Raido and Misaki Yagami, were students of Takahiro Sakurai. Naien's relation with his team practically mirrored that of the past Team 7, with him being quite similar to Sasuke. After leaving Takahiro's tutelage, he traveled the world. Naien originally had very high talent for Ninjutsu and a was essentially known as God of ninjutsu in Konohagakure during the sixth Hokage's reign. Following the death of Tsunade, Naien escaped Konohagakure in a hope of establishing peace to the ninja world once for all. During his travel to establish peace and further develop his ninjutsu he met with the members of Junjohenkō, with whom he shared most of his idea's. Two years later, Naien who was now sixteen, continued training and learning the ways of Neijia, mastering the principle in the fullest possible way that he could; granting him near infinite control over his internal energy, also known as Chakra and also his . One day however, on his path to power and peace he met Sannoto who offered him to join a group to which he replied a yes, as the main objective of this group and his own aims were similar. To somewhat in past he met Naruto and traveled with him for a short period of time. Appearance As a genin Naien had slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes. His delicate face showed no trace of masculinity, allowing people to mistake him for a girl. Naien has a tendency to gravitate towards dark colored clothes. Its funny since he himself using jutsu's related to the color white and posseses white chakra. As he grew up his appearance changed drastically. Naien became a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with black hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes. Naien is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. After becoming a chunin, he wore a black full sleeved shirt, a flak jacket, navy forehead protector, and black sandals. While as an ANBU member, Naien wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this he wore plated gloves that went all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Along with this he carried a sword strapped to his back and his mask was fashioned to resemble a lion's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth. Personality Naien is a calm individual, who is usually seen smiling and rarely loses his temper. He believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior; he was angered when he saw one of his comrades abandon his friend. Naien enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Sageru and Yuraga fight. However, he was disappointed that Sageru finished the fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Sageru left after fighting his master, Naien showed a very excited face at Sageru's strength, gaining an even stronger desire to fight him. Naien is the quieter of Anbu members. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Naien does, however, have a softer, caring side. Naien also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his comrades among ANBU. When Sageru was being tortured by his ANBU partner, Naien did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Naien was looking at the torture with a stern expression. He appears to be unusually kind for his clan and former group. Abilities Naien is shown to actively engage opponents in melee combat, using the white light generated by his unique chakra to boost the power of his blows. The Shinobi is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Sannoto Senju open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Naien. As expected from a Shinobi of his level, Naien is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from Sannoto, some of which were enhanced by the ninja's own chakra, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards. Ryu's fighting style often excludes time consuming hand seals, which usually give enemies an opening to attack. As a result, he often relies on Taijutsu and time saving white chakra based jutsu's. According to Sixth Hokage, Naien is one of the most gifted and strongest shinobi who ever came into existence. His abilities were so far advanced that even shocked the hokage himself. Ninjutsu Naien is a proficient nature type user having learnt to use nature transformations at the young age of 7. He was shown to breathe flames, and create a unique, large flame, When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. He could also use is unique white chakra to create multiple new techniques. He is also shown to be a keen practitioner of Yin Release and Yang Release. Recognized as the "prodigy", due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, Naien possesses an arsenal knowledge of techniques, knowing incredibly strong techniques which were originally used by Hokage's. One of which was the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. He could create an orb taking the form of a, comparatively, small laser, with effects not unlike it, slicing the ground it struck, creating a linear explosion in its wake. Naien is immensely powerful and extremely dangerous shinobi, specifically one of the greatest adaptive fighters in the known world. This often is not seen as he is hardly serious, and while he often credits other being stronger than him he in fact is he is already at the level of great fighters like Sannoto Senju and Yuraga Uchiha, his combat and ability to turn any situation into his favor has made him a very sought out man to fight. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners, as Naien primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal. Chakra Prowess Both quality wise and quantity wise Naien had an amazing chakra. Naien is blessed with incredible amount of chakra and can control it, which is why even the Hokage himself feared him. Even as a child, his chakra was already so potent and developed that once he was chosen to a Jinchuriki however he refused. Naien, at the tender age of six had had mastered chakra and its properties. To further improve his chakra he began doing Tree-climbing and water walking exercises which he mastered quickly. Naien being gifted with great supplies of chakra, was able to simultaneously fight and kill a large number of people without any form help over a long period of time, without being fatigued. His chakra reserves were so huge that he could keep on bombarding his enemies with multiple jutsu's without showing any signs of physical stress. Naien has been noted for an extremely high amount of stamina and chakra compared to other shinobi, with people stating that his chakra level is comparable to that of a tailed beast. Naien possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Naien’s control also allows him to perform various techniques, usually Fire-based, with few to no hand seals. Nature Transformation Naien is capable of using a basic . Which is Fire Release, which enables him to fire multiple balls of condensed flames and utilize very rare and yet effective fire techniques. His innate talent for it allows him to use fire release to maximum extent. Naien was versed in more advanced Fire Release techniques which required the combination of numerous Water Release: Water Encampment Walls to extinguish.He can also create dragon-shaped fireballs for a wide barrage at an enemy.He is also shown to be a keen practitioner of Yin Release and Yang Release. He has a natural affinity for Fire Release, which he mastered before even becoming a chunin. He has not only shown considerable skill in Fire Release but also it is an attribute enemy ninja identify him by. Though not his signature skill has also displayed the ability to use Wind Release techniques. Employing it alongside his taijutsu prowess in order to make them immensely lethal. Bukijutsu Nain is considered a master in the use of ninja tools. During one of his many battles with Sannoto, he was shown to be able to employ a vast number of strategies involving ninja weapons. He is skilled enough to throw dozens of kunai at the Senju, causing enough of a distraction to produce an opening for his own ninjutsu. He has also shown himself to be particularly skilled in the use of shuriken and can at least wield a sword skillfully, once he is seen handling two swords at a time, a feat achieved by only a handful shinobi's. In addition, Naien's shurikenjutsu, in particular, was such that, in his battle with Sannoto, he shocked the senju at his proficiency — being able to combine it effortlessly with Fire Release without a single hand seal.By flowing chakra through the gunbai, Naien can produce a large barrier that was strong enough to block gigantic boulders. He was also shown using it to produce strong gusts of wind. Maien could use Fire Release, and, during his attempt to finish Sageru, he demonstrated impressive skill for combining these skills with trap-oriented techniques, as he not only anticipated Sageru attacking him but had also appropriately placed a series of explosive tags in preparation for such an eventuality. Kenjutsu Taijutsu Naien is shown to actively engage opponents in Taijutsu combat, using the white light generated by his unique chakra to boost the power of his blows. The Shinobi is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Sannoto Senju open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Naien. As expected from a Shinobi of his level, Naien is shown to be considerably durable, undergoing a barrage of physical attacks from Sannoto, some of which were enhanced by the ninja's own chakra, without suffering debilitating injuries, and continuing to fight employing his best techniques afterwards. Naien can move at considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. Naien's physical prowess is remarkably high, enough for him to smash Raido in the streets with enough force to break both the stones composing it and a nearby barrel; though it's worth noting that the shinobi also took advantage of the momentum gained from an extremely high jump to carry out such a feat. Naien has also shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Taijutsu experts at the same time, being struck by powerful melee blows from Sannoto all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and still have the strength to stand back up on his feet just a little later to attack the opponents again with a powerful Jutsu. And also near the end of the Battle with Sannoto and Yuraga, Naien was still capable of performing a powerful collaboration attack with Raido and did not even fell unconscious even after getting knocked by Sannoto. Naien proved limber enough to dodge several of Sageru's own jutsu's enhanced by Sage Mode, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the Sage, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements. While always carrying around a sword by his side, Naien's hand to hand moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks and elbows. To somewhat Naien has been observed to incorporate Wind Release to some of his techniques. *'Shockwaves': Naien is capable of producing shockwaves of varying intensity from his person without the need to perform any gesture or assume any particular stance. These can apparently be used continuously over short periods of time, as shown from Naien assaulting Sageru with what looked like a gust of wind, slowly pushing him away from his location as seconds passed . Naier's shockwaves are strong enough to knock Sannoto himself, off his feet. It's currently unknown whether such ability stems from a technique or is simply a release of chakra. *'After Images': Naien is able to create at least twenty clones of himself at once using his taijutsu skills in conjunction with Wind Release, the after images are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. Eight Gates With his natural skills and affinity for taijutsu combined with his exceptionally strong body Naien has gained the ability to use eight gates, due to his training which specifically worked to strengthen his body, Naien can at least activate the four Gates without seemingly being affected. Through Might Guy's teachings, Naien has learned how to open at least the first six of eight chakra gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja, and as such has come to even be regarded as a genius. Because of the danger to his body that the gates' power presents, Naien prefers to open them in certain circumstances such as life-or-death situations, protecting someone dear, or defending his way of the ninja. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Near 50%, the muscles start to wear down and tear. Much more than that, approaching 100%, the muscles begin to break down and disintegrate. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but the user dies in the process. Naien has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. Though Naien can open the chakra gates instantly, even showing a faster recovery rate from using them without suffering any of the damaging after-effects, but he shows noticeable exhaustion. And still prefers to keep it hidden. *'Gate of Opening(開門, Kaimon)': The First of the Eight Gates located in the Brain, by opening this gate, Naien can remove the restraints of the brain on his muscles, which allows him to use 100% of his strength, whereas in normal condition he can only use 20%. By opening this gate can also use the Front Lotus technique. *'Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon; English TV "The Gate of Rest")': located in the brain. Forcibly increases Naien's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body. With this he was able to sever several bones of susanoo in a single strike. *'Gate of Life(生門, Seimon)': located on the spinal cord. Allows Naien to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. It also allows Naien to perform the Leaf Hot Wind. *'Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon)': located on the spinal cord. Increases the Naien's speed and power. Used to cause muscle tissue to tear on use. However it no longer seems to bother Naien. *'The Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon; English TV "The Gate of Closing")': per above. Located in the abdomen. Increases all of his abilities drastically. *'The Gate of View (景門, Keimon; English TV "The Gate of Joy")': As per above. Located in the stomach. Allows Naien to perform the Morning Peacock. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of chakra that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. *'The Gate of Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon; English TV "The Gate of Shock")': Located below the stomach. Allows Naien to perform the Daytime Tiger. Those who open this gate will pour glowing green sweat from every inch of their body, which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people would mistake as a green chakra coating. It also allows Naien to perform the Infinite Wild Dance. However, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibres are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches him. *'Gate of Death (死門, Shimon)': Not yet achieved. Fist Of Sage Taught by Sannoto at a tender age, Naien has quite effectively mastered the Fist of Sage. As stated by Sannoto himself Naien like him had innate talent or rather exceptional affinity for Taijutsu which is the reason why he was able to achieve such a feat. The technique being an advanced form of various combined taijutsu can be sometimes referred as Jack of all trades. By practicing meticulously Naien learned Neijia and Tai Chi, which allowed him to manipulate external energy and it's flow to enhance the range and power of his attacks, along with injecting his own chakra into his enemy to deal internal damage. At first Naien had some problems over controlling the inner flow but with his teachers aid he managed to get a hold of it, no sooner he had finished this task he was taught to use a foreign stance called Sāntǐshì (三體勢) which is said to be required for fist of sage, in which one holds his head, torso, and feet along the same vertical plane, with his left arm held out, his palm facing his opponent, and with his right arm spread across the bottom portion of his abdomen. Unlike his master he doesn't imitate the five beasts in legend ( although he had learnt the dragon's version from Sannoto). *'Dragon (竜, Ryū)': A technique based on assumptions made in the mythology where Naien defends as well as attack simultaneously using a large amount of natural energy. Naien releases a large amount of natural energy from his immediate surrounding. Unlike Sannoto without indulging in direct combat he can manipulate the energy to strike his opponents from a distant region. He generally enhances his normal punches and kicks by enveloping them with natural energy and then releasing some of his own internal chakra at the same time which would act as a thrust and increase the attack power and damage rate exponentially. Other Skills He uses a brand of Nintaijutsu that allows him to increase the power and speed behind his punches at the last second to increase the force and damage behind the move. He has shown the ability to move very swiftly and even uses more unconventional jutsu than most other shinobis. Another talent he has his Barrier Ninjutsu which he uses to detect opponents near him, making any kind of sneak attack on him virtually useless. He has shown an affinity for Toads and frogs due to his time with Naruto on his travels for the time they were together. Throughout his life, he demonstrated considerably swift hand seal speed as well as high proficiency with fūinjutsu, using jutsu's like the Fire Sealing Method ,Contract Seal and Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon, which brings out five Rashōmon that can protect him from nearly any attack. Quotes Trivia * Naien (口炎) literally means Inner Fire which can possibly be a reference to his affinity for Fire Element. *According to some reliable sources: **Naien's hobbies are observing people and having Coffee. **Naien wishes to fight Sannoto Senju and Raido X. **Naien's favorite foods are steak, Croquette and Shirred eggs, while his least favorite is Sushi. **Naien had completed 319 official missions in total: 59 D-rank, 150 C-rank, 86 B-rank, 4 A-rank and 20 S-rank.